Jolene
by Crimson-Poppy
Summary: Fred hears a song on the radio that reminds her of her currant situation. AU. Frangel, Buffy. Not for Buffy fans!


Title – Jolene

By – Poppy

E-mail – 

Disclaimer – I do not own the show or the song.

Characters – Fred/Angel, Buffy

Category – Severe angst, you have been warned.

Rating - PG

Summary – Fred hears a song on the radio that reminds her of her currant situation. AU

A/N – When I heard this song & this story came to mind and even though there are B/A overtones I couldn't help but write this I hope none of you mind, or send me to the gallows for this, I'd hate to loose my head. Oh and what ever I write, those are not my beliefs shudder.

Feedback – go ahead and send it, bring it on.

_Jolene-_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you, please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

Slowly the Faith Hill song on the radio came to an end and the chords of another song started. Fred was listening to the only country radio station in L.A. and working on some case files that had yet to be filed away when the next song caught her attention. She listened as the female singer began to sing and suddenly Fred felt as if she were the one singing the song.

"Oh god" she whispered to herself as she listened.

It was about a woman who was afraid to loose the man that she loved to another woman, who had the power to take him and that is just how Fred's life was right now. She had been perfectly happy in her relationship with Angel until one day Buffy and her sister showed up at the hotel doors. Ever since that day she had been terrified that she would loose Angel to the beautiful blonde slayer.

_Your beauty is beyond compare_

_With flaming locks of auburn hair_

_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

Even though the woman that the singer sang about sounded different from Buffy, the same concept applied. They were both beautiful they had looks that could make men drop at their feet. So many men had already fallen for the slayer already and Fred suspected that there would be many more to come.

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_

_Your voice is soft like summer rain_

_And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

Fred couldn't compete with the slayer. Buffy was strong and beautiful, granted she didn't seem too fortunate in the brains department Fred thought to herself with a smirk. But sometimes men over look the brains and go for the beauty and Fred couldn't be too sure he wouldn't do it again. He had fallen for Darla twice and he had fallen for Buffy even though she was his mortal enemy, Fred couldn't be too sure he would repeat the same mistake again. He had told her that he loved her but how much could he love her if he still dreamt of her?

_He talks about you in his sleep_

The night of Buffy's arrival Angel had come to bed and not long after he had fallen asleep he had begun to mumble in his slumber. The only word that she had been able to make out was Buffy's name. Tears filled her eyes and began to fall from her closed lids, she lay awake in thought about everything she had been told by the people that had known of Buffy and Angel's relationship and began to question the strength of her own hold on the man she loved.

Even though it pained her to her very soul, the next morning she had woken Angel up by making love to him. He had responded to her ministrations following the with his own, dazzling her into a mind blowing orgasm. When they had finally left their room that afternoon Fred had felt more confident, however it didn't last very long.

_And there's nothing I can do to keep_

_From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

Throughout the day Fred watched their interaction from afar, she watch as they spared, noticing their closeness. She watched as they talked of Sunnydale and reminisced over their past, Fred wanted to believe that they were putting some closer to their past relationship but the looks that she received from the blonde slayer told her otherwise.

Her hazel eyes screamed "I could take him here and now and he would give you a second thought"

Fred wanted to slap her every time she gave her that look, that and yank out every bleached blonde hair on her head.

_But I can easily understand_

_How you could easily take my man_

_But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

Fred knew that she was essentially at war with the other woman, Buffy had started it and Fred had accepted the challenge 'let the best woman win' she had thought to herself. But the entire thing made Fred wonder how deep Buffy's feelings ran for Angel, if she was willing to play this game with Fred then maybe they weren't as strong as she first thought, then the second question came to mind –

'Does Buffy know how much I truly care for Angel?'

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you, please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

From the stories she had heard from Dawn, Fred knew that Buffy was involved with Angel's grand-childe, Spike she knew that a man named Xander had been in 'lust' with her and that she and her watcher were very close. Buffy could have her choice of men why did she have to go after the only one the Fred would ever love?

_You could have your choice of men_

_But I could never love again_

Couldn't Buffy tell that Angel was the only man for her? Fred didn't want to believe that Angel would just up and leave her for the slayer, in fact she knew he wouldn't but she was worried that he might stay with her out of guilt and that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted the dark vampire to be happy, but one thing had to be known that she would not give him up without a fight. If that bottle blonde thought that she would throw in the towel she was dead wrong.

_He's the only one for me, Jolene_

Fred knew that Buffy had the upper hand right now because of her past with Angel and the love that they once shared however she was the one keeping Angel's bed warm. Ultimately Fred hoped that the slayer would concede, Buffy was the one that had the final say, Fred would fight her but she prayed that t wouldn't come down to that.

_I had to have this talk with you_

_My happiness depends on you_

_And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

Just as the song was coming to an end Fred felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up. There standing on the stairs stood the blonde, Fred suspected that she had been standing there the entire time judging by the look in her eyes. Buffy understood the meaning of the song and saw the look in Fred's eyes, her stare was as blank as paper. Fred didn't know what was going through her mind but she was praying that the blonde would leave her relationship with Angel alone.

Fred watch as Buffy turned and walked up the stares leaving a delicate Fred in her wake. The brunette lad her head on her arms and sighed.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you, please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

"Oh God please don't let her take my man."

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you, please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him even though you can_

_Jolene, Jolene_

The End –

Song Credits – _Mindy Smith_

_Jolene – One Moment More_


End file.
